Shattered
by AngelKitten112478
Summary: When Frisk first fell into the underground, he believed getting back would be somewhat easy. With Chara and Flowey, nothing for Frisk ever is easy. Chara begins taking control and using Frisk to her advantage, getting everyone out of the way so she can get the power she deserves, and Flowey just wants him dead. Can Frisk save his friends? Or will he become shattered in the end?


Hi guys~

So, at first I wasn't going to do this, I was going to do a different story, a different tactic, but I decided to anyways since things will make more sense when I put the other story out.

On that note, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own UnderTale, (*sobbing*) Toby Fox does. However, I do own any original characters and the stories I write based on it.

Oh yeah! Frisk is a _male_ in the Classic Universe in my stories!

Enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 1-Ruins and Flowers~

Panic filled Frisk as his feet hit the gravel, not looking back once as he sped away from that place. At the same exact time, guilt and dread settled themselves inside his gut. What was he _doing_? He should go back there! Not run away like a coward and abandon _them_! He should just take a deep breath, stop and run back.

The fear made Frisk unable to do so. The fear and adrenaline only made him run even _faster_.

The boy didn't stop running, not even when he hit Mt. Ebott. He stomped through the knee length flowers, panting as he pushed himself to run impossibly faster.

Frisk didn't know where he was going, or where he even _could_ go. The child was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as he realized he was running straight towards a large opening in the mountain, but before he could stop himself, a root caught his boot and he was leaning over the edge.

 _Shit shit shit-_

Frisk finally lost his balance and fell, a loud yelp escaping his throat as he fell for what seemed like forever, before his head finally hit the ground, knocking him unconscious, and just like that, everything went black.

* * *

When he came to, Frisk groaned whilst rubbing his head, vision blurry as he opened his eyes. He glanced around him to see that he had landed on a large flowerbed. Once again, panic filled him. He got to his feet and looked up. He sure fell a _long_ way down, that much was certain. What terrified him was the fact that he wouldn't be able to climb back _up_ , no matter how hard he tried. It was basically impossible _this_ far down.

Sighing in defeat, Frisk decided to begin searching for another way out. He walked forwards, ignoring how his right twisted ankle screamed in pain, and he swallowed hard, resisting the urge to hiss in angst each time the searing hot pain stung him.

Up ahead, Frisk saw a room and entered it. He looked around, seeing how it was cloaked in darkness inside. Deciding that there's nothing there for him, he began turning around and walking away, but instantly froze, blood running cold at a voice.

"Howdy, pal!"

Frisk jumped slightly. He spun around, and much to both his shock and amazement, before him was a _talking_ , _grinning_ flower.

The flower laughed, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! Nice to meet 'cha!" Flowey laughed some more, "Judging by your reaction at the sight of me, you're not from around here in the underground, are ya?"

Frisk gradually nodded.

"You're from the surface, ain't cha? You're from somewhere else."

Again, Frisk nodded with a weird expression. Who was this guy? How does he know all this? Without Frisk saying anything?

Flowey snickered, "Anyways, what's _your_ name?"

Frisk shifted, leaning on his non-injured foot awkwardly. "…I'm Frisk." he mumbled quietly.

Flowey smirked in amusement. "You don't talk much, do ya Frisk?"

Frisk shrugged, before shaking his head in honesty.

"Heh. Figured as much. You _look_ like one of those people who don't talk all that much. But that's okay. No sweat there!"

Frisk nodded mutely, and it was silent for the longest minute, before Flowey continued.

"I'm guessin' you fell down here, is that right? New to the underground?"

"..Yeah." Frisk answered.

Flowey giggled, " _Golly_ , you must be _so_ confused! And scared, too. Wonderin' how you got to such a strange place. Not even knowin' how things work down here!"

Frisk swallowed, beginning to get a strange vibe from this flower, and beginning to feel uneasy.

He felt like he should…

He felt like he should _run_ , but was frozen in place.

Flowey stopped laughing and winked at him, grin faltering slightly. "Hey again, no worries. You'll just need some pointers. Someone will have ta help ya out. Want _me_ ta teach ya a couple things?"

Despite everything in his head telling him to say _no_ , to kick at the flower and _run_ , Frisk nodded. "Sure"

"Alrighty then" Flowey giggled. "Pay _close_ attention."

Frisk yelped slightly as he felt as if something was being yanked out of his chest, and looked down to see a red glowing heart above it. He looked back up at Flowey who grinned.

"See that heart, Frisk?" he uttered.

Frisk nodded. Clearly he did.

Flowey laughed a little. "That's your soul, Frisk. It's the very culmination of your being. You with me?"

"Yeah." Frisk answered quietly, red flags in his mind.

"Your soul starts off _quite_ weak, but hey, no sweat! You can grow _very_ strong if you gain a lot of LV, ya know."

Frisk frowned, cocking his head to the side. "Flowey?"

"Yeah, Frisk?" Flowey responded.

"Um, what's _LV_ , Flowey?"

Flowey chuckled. "Frisk, my friend, I'm glad ya ask! LV is a little something that stands for LOVE of course, you goofball!" he paused, "Speaking of which, ya want some, don't 'cha? Want me ta share some with ya, Frisk? I've got _plenty_."

Without waiting for Frisk's response, small white pellets began to float around Flowey, causing Frisk's eyes to widen, backing up a little as sweat beaded his head.

"See Frisk," Flowey uttered, not noticing Frisk's distress. "Down here, LOVE is shared through these little tiny "friendliness pellets". Ya ready? Try ta catch as many as ya can!"

Flowey sent the pellets flying towards Frisk, but the boy dodged, ducking as they were sent his way.

Flowey gave Frisk a dumbfounded smirk. "Uh, bud? Ya missed 'em. Let's try again, okay?"

Again, Flowey sent the pellets Frisk's way, but the child did a backflip, effectively avoiding them.

Flowey scowled. "Is this a _joke_ , Frisk? Are you _brain dead_ or somethin'? How hard _is_ this? Run. Into. The. Bull-I mean pellets!"

This time, Flowey sent the pellets zooming in the boy's direction, and Frisk did a somersault, _barely_ , but _luckily_ avoiding them.

When Frisk looked up, Flowey's expression had changed into a chilling smirk. Frisk gulped, backing up apprehensively.

" **Ya** …" Flowey started, his voice disoriented. " **Ya know what's going on here, don't 'cha Frisk? Well, what a** ** _clever_** **guy** ** _you_** **are, huh**?" he laughed manically. " **Ya just wanted to make a fool outta me, didn't 'cha? Just wanted ta see me suffer. Well, now it's time for me to return the favor!"**

Frisk jumped as the pellets surrounded him in a circle, all spinning. He looked at Flowey who's eyes and mouth were black, and he was smirking evilly.

" **DIE**!" Flowey exclaimed, and he laughed in an insane way as the pellets began to close in on a very fearful Frisk.

Frisk shook. No, no, no! It couldn't end here! Not _this_ early! He shut his eyes tightly, silently praying for help. From _anyone_ at this point.

/ _Please_ , someone, _anyone_ , help me!/ Frisk thought desperately as the pellets got closer, Flowey's laughter filling the air.

Abruptly, the pellets disappeared, causing Frisk to open his eyes in shock and wonder, and looked at Flowey who had the same reaction.

"What the!? No! NO! I had you! I had-" The flower was cut off by fire that came out of seemingly nowhere, knocking the flower far away with a loud screech.

"I'LL GET YOU, FRISK!" Flowey screeched as he was sent into the distance. "MARK MY WORDS! _I'LL GET YOU_!"

Frisk looked away and up at the goat-looking monster who had just saved him.

" _Tsk_. What an awful creature," The female monster spoke, glaring sharp daggers at the distance. "Torturing such a sweet, innocent youth such as yourself."

She looked at Frisk, and noticing his distress and how he backed away a little, she smiled comfortingly.

"Ah, please do not be afraid, my child. I mean no harm. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Every day, I pass to see if anyone has fallen down. You're the first one to have fallen down in a _long_ time, are you aware of that?"

Frisk furrowed his brows, shook his head in slight confusion.

"It's true. Which is why when I saw that terrible flower attacking you, I just knew I _had_ to save you. I can not express my gratitude for you being safe and unharmed. Judging by what that flower was screaming, your name is Frisk, correct?"

Frisk smiled slightly, feeling safe around this monster. He nodded. "T-That's right." he riposted. "Thanks for saving me, by the way.."

Toriel chuckled. "You're so sweet. It was my pleasure, my child. Come!" she held her hand out to him. "I will guide you through the catacombs."

Frisk grinned and took her hand, and the monster guided him away from the dangerous area.

"You are from the surface, correct?" Toriel asked as they walked along. "Tell me my child, is it nice up there? Is it beautiful?"

Frisk grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. Most places are really nice and pretty. It's nice up there. I enjoy it up there."

"That makes me happy to hear that from you," Tori chuckled. "It's just been so long…I've forgotten how beautiful it is up there."

Toriel and Frisk entered the next room, and Toriel let go of Frisk's hand, looking at him. "Please, allow me to educate you on how things work down here in the underground."

Frisk nodded, and Toriel walked over, stepping on the cushioned tiles, opening the door. She motioned for Frisk to follow before walking through the doorway herself. Frisk followed like a devoted puppy.

Toriel showed him how to work puzzles in the Underground, which much to her surprise, Frisk was able to solve without any problem. Toriel showed him a few more; same outcome.

When they reached the next room, she grinned down at her child. "You are very intelligent indeed, my little boy. Are you an expert at puzzles or something?" she laughed.

Frisk blushed sheepishly, "I do a lot of puzzle solving back home."

"Splendid! That sounds like a lot of fun! You should take me up on that some time. I'd love for you to show me your brilliant skills."

Toriel took him to the next room, where Frisk instantly noticed a dummy. He gazed at Toriel, confused.

"Yes my child, I want you to interact with this dummy." Toriel nodded. "But I do _not_ want you to fight it. Do something nice, like tell a joke, or engage in a conversation." she gave him a small push from behind, "go on, little one." Toriel smiled encouragingly. "You can do it, for I believe in you."

Frisk engaged in an conversation with the dummy, despite the fact that it was just a _dummy_ , and couldn't really say anything in return. Toriel grinned proudly at the boy as he walked away and back up to her.

"Ah, very good little one!" She smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'm very proud of you. Let's keep going, shall we?"

Toriel frowned once she realized that the puzzle involved sharp spikes. She chuckled nervously, "Frisk, be a sweetie and take my hand, alright child?"

Frisk complied, grabbing her hand, and Toriel led them through the puzzle, stepping onto each tile as the ones behind them activated their spikes as soon as they stepped off. Frisk was impressed; how could she memorize the _whole_ sequence _and_ the right timings? It must have taken a lot of dedication and hard work.

"You know what?" Toriel uttered once they completed. "These puzzles are a tad dangerous right now…let's skip them for a while."

"Alright, Frisk." Toriel said in the next room. "You've done _excellent_ , and I'm proud of you for that. However, the next task is very difficult. I would like you to walk to the other side of the room by yourself. Alright, child?"

Frisk shrugged nonchalantly, nodding. He let go of her hand and the monster walked off. The boy then walked off himself, walking with ease to the other side of the room. However, he frowned when he didn't see Toriel. Where did she go?

"Hello, my child," he heard Toriel greet, and turned to see Toriel stepping out from behind the pillar. He grinned. "Very nice job. Don't worry, I didn't leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. I just wanted to test your independence, to make sure you don't become too dependent on me. See, I have some errands to complete, and I wanted to make sure you're capable of taking care of yourself while I'm gone. It won't be long. Is that alright?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. It's okay."

Toriel grinned, reaching into her pocket and handing him a cell phone. "If you need anything, just call me, child. Be good."

"Okay."

Frisk watched Toriel walk away. He knew that he shouldn't be exploring any of the other rooms or puzzles, but curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know what else was down here.

Frisk walked into a room, and seeing a candy dish, his eyes instantly lit up. He walked over and took a piece of candy. Feeling satisfied, he turned to leave the room.

Except he didn't move. His heart pounded. Why couldn't he move? Before he knew it, he turned back around, and went straight for the candy dish once again. He took a large handful. The boy shook his head. It felt as if an unknown force was controlling him. Frisk fought against the force, he fought strong, and like nothing had ever happened, he was able to move again, unintentionally dropping the candy and knocking the whole bowl over.

Frisk shook his head, running his hand through his hair. What was _that_ all about? All of a sudden, all he felt was this deep need, this _selfish_ need for all the candy instead of just one. Doing his best to shake the whole experience off, Frisk sighed, bending over and picking up the bowl, placing it back on the stand before placing the candy in the bowl. Swallowing, he exited the room as a cold chill filled the air.

While exploring other rooms and completing puzzles, he ran into a monster. He smiled, and opened his mouth in an attempt to engage in conversation instead of fighting. He opened his mouth; nothing came out. He froze, blood running cold. What was _happening_ here? He tried fighting again, but this time the force was far too strong. Losing full control, Frisk lurched forward and killed the monster.

Once the monster had descended into dust, once again, he was back in control. Frisk's eyes widened in terror at what he had just done. What the _hell_ was _wrong_ with him? He turned and quickly walked away after making sure that nobody had seen, which nobody had, and he avoided monsters as he continued solving puzzles.

Finally, Frisk had reached another room, which much to his surprise, stood Toriel. Toriel noticed him and grinned, walking over.

"Frisk, my child!" she greeted with a smile. "How did you get all the way over here?"

Frisk grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I got curious, so I decided to explore some more."

Toriel giggled, "Oh, it's no problem, little one. I'm just glad you're safe. Now, come with me my boy."

Toriel turned, and Frisk followed her inside. The minute he entered the home, a sweet scent hit his nose, causing a smile to appear on his face.

Toriel chuckled, "Smell that, little one? Surprise! It's a cinnamon and butterscotch pie that I baked for you! I just figured we'd celebrate your arrival, innocent boy. I want you to enjoy living here as much as possible!"

Frisk smiled awkwardly at this. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he couldn't stay. Not right now at least.

"Anyway, I made dinner as well! Are you hungry?" Toriel added, and laughed at Frisk's eager nod and grin. "All right then. Go wash your hands, and then I'll join you for a nice meal and pie!"

Not too long after, Frisk was in the kitchen with Toriel, eating one of her delicious meals and talking with her. They talked about the surface and underground, and basically about life all together. After dinner, pie and some ice cream, Frisk yawned sleepily, which Toriel noticed.

Toriel giggled, "Getting sleepy, are we young one? Come. Let me guide you to your room so that you may get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

Frisk nodded, and the monster led him upstairs and into his own room. Toriel put him into bed and tucked him in. She grinned down lovingly at him.

"Goodnight, little one." she murmured.

"...Night… _Mom_ …" Frisk said drowsily, but his eyes widened once he realized what he had said, and he looked at Toriel who was shocked as well, blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Frisk started, but was cut off by Toriel.

"Shh," she cooed, pulling the blankets up higher. "There's nothing to apologize for. I would very much enjoy to be called 'mom'." she stated.

Frisk grinned as Toriel gave him a small hug, and kissed him on the head, causing him to blush sheepishly. "Have a nice sleep, innocent child. I'm in the living room if you need anything." she stated before turning and exiting the room, smiling at him one last time before shutting the door behind him.

Frisk's grin dropped, and he turned on his side, guilt settling itself in his gut. He _couldn't_ stay. He knew that. Despite how much he _wanted_ to, he couldn't. _She_ needed to know too. She needed to know that he can't live here. He needs to get back to his _own_ home. He needed to ask her how to leave the Ruins and get back home.

/Tomorrow./ He promised himself drowsily as his eyes began to droop. Tomorrow he would ask her and break her heart. And he _hated_ it. But it had to be done. He can't stay here forever. Lying would only make things worse. He _had_ to. Not only for him, but for her too. After all, he would rather hurt her with the truth than please her with a lie.

With that thought firm in place, Frisk yawned, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Frisk inhaled and exhaled slowly. His hands were shaking. He inhaled and exhaled again, slower this time. He was okay. He could do this.

Frisk stepped out of his room, shutting the door behind. He walked into the living room where he saw Toriel reading a book, reading glasses on. He put on a fake smile as he walked over.

Toriel looked up and grinned. "Hi, sweet one. Up already, are we? Did you have a good sleep?"

Frisk swallowed. "Yeah." he answered with a weak grin.

"Oh, that's good. I'd be sad if you didn't. You were very exhausted yesterday. You deserved it. I just want you to know how happy I am to have you here, Frisk. I have so many old books that I've been dying to share. I also want to show you my favorite spots. Oh, and I've already prepared everything for your education. I've always wanted to be a teacher, and now thanks to you, I can be one! I'm just so excited to have you here."

Frisk's hands at his sides balled into fists. This was _so_ hard.

"Anyways, did you need something sweetie?" Toriel finally asked curiously. "Would you like to hear about the book I'm reading? How about it, small one?"

Frisk swallowed again. He inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply, before finally speaking. "Mom, I want to go home. How do I exit the Ruins?" he uttered.

Toriel froze. She laughed nervously. "Um, I have this cool fact about snails. Did you know that they flip their digestive systems as they mature? Did you know that, Frisk? Cool, right, cute boy?"

Frisk sighed. "Yeah, it's cool Mom. But please, how do I exit the Ruins?"

Once again, Toriel froze. A look of fear and anxiety crossed her face, much to his confusion. "…I have to go do something, sweetie. Stay here. I'll be right back." She said, putting her book and glasses down before getting up and hurriedly walking away.

Frisk frowned, disobeying and following Toriel downstairs. He froze at the look of things once he was down. Everything looked so weird down here. Toriel was in front of him, her back to him.

"You want to know how to go home, right small one?" she uttered without looking at him. "Ahead of you and I lies the end of the Ruins, a one-way exit to the rest of the underground." she stated, gesturing in front of them. Frisk followed her gaze.

"I am going to destroy it."

Frisk's eyes widened in shock, heart pounding. No. Please, not his only way of getting home!

"I am going to destroy it," Toriel continued. "That way, nobody can ever leave the Ruins again."

Toriel continued to walk ahead, and Frisk followed her. "Mom…" he started.

Toriel narrowed her eyes. "You just don't get it, do you Frisk? You are not the first human to fall down here. There have been humans before you. Multiple. And you know what? They all meet the same fate. They fall, they come down here, they leave, they _die_. If you leave, Frisk, Asgore will _kill_ you. I _refuse_ to lose _you_ , too. I know what's best for you. I'm doing this to _protect_ you, not to _punish_ you. Now go to your room."

Toriel began walking again, and Frisk followed her. "Mom," he started again. "Mom, please…you don't understand…you're not going to lose me, I-"

"Don't try to stop me, Frisk." Toriel warned sternly, cutting him off. "Last warning."

A final time, Toriel left, and a final time, Frisk trailed after her.

" _Mom_ ," Frisk said sternly as Toriel stood in front of the doors. "I have to go home. Please let me go."

"Fine Frisk," Toriel riposted distantly, glowering at him. "You want to leave so badly, do you sweet one? Okay. There's only one solution to this.I thought you were different, but _no_. You're _just_ like the others. There's only one way to solve this; prove it to me. Prove to me that you are ready and that you can survive."

Frisk's eyes widened as his soul glowed, and he was instantly in battle against Toriel. But he refused to fight her. Each time she attacked, he merely dodged, never fighting back. She was his mom. He refused to hurt her. He watched her expression change from aloof to desperate over time, and she finally stopped.

"Mom, _please_ …" Frisk pleaded. "I don't want to fight you. Just let me go home."

Toriel swallowed hard. "Frisk, I _know_ you want to go home…but please go back upstairs, sweet one. I promise, I'll take really good care of you down here. We don't have all that much, I know, but it's enough, is it not? We'll have a good, fun happy life here, I swear to you. I don't understand. Why are you making this so hard? Just go upstairs, please."

Frisk sighed, "Mom, I know you'll take really good care of me. And you have so far. There's nothing else to really ask for. But you gotta understand, I'm…I'm not from here like you are. Therefore I don't _belong_ here. I belong at home. I can't stay, despite how much I really want to. I'm sorry that the others have hurt you, and I'm sorry if _I_ am now, but I'm not _trying_ to. I'm sorry. I love you…but I just can't stay here."

Toriel began to laugh bitterly as tears filled her eyes. "Of course…I'm pathetic, aren't I? I couldn't save the others, and yet here I am, expecting to be able to save _you_. But no…I understand, Frisk. You have your own life back where you come from. You would only be unhappy trapped down here. I can not imagine you being upset and miserable because of my selfishness. The Ruins are small, and can get dangerous from time to time. It wouldn't be right for you to grow up down here, would it? _No_. It _wouldn't_. Forgive me, Frisk. My expectations…my loneliness…most importantly, my _fear_ …for you…I will set them aside.."

Frisk blinked as he was pulled back to reality. Toriel sighed shakily, fighting tears. "If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you, sweet one."

"Thank you." Frisk said gratefully.

"However, if you do, I have a request of you."

"Yes?"

"..Don't come back. I hope you understand, small one. It's only easier that way. For both of us."

That stabbed at Frisk's heart like a knife, but nonetheless he nodded mutely.

Toriel sniffled as she knelt down, and hugged Frisk tightly, running her hand through his hair. Frisk returned the embrace, squeezing tightly.

After a few minutes, they parted and Toriel stood, wiping her tears. "Goodbye, my child," she choked as she turned and began to walk off. "And good luck. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom…" Frisk said as she disappeared upstairs, before turning to the doors. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, before grabbing and pulling them open, and walking out, shutting them behind him. "..And thank you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that first chapter!

Ahh! The feels between Frisk and Tori! It's so sad…

So, I'm pretty sure you guys are confused on what Frisk was running _from_ in the beginning. Yeah, that will be revealed later on, don't worry. When? ..No spoilers.

But anyway…yeah! There was the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Bye!


End file.
